Sunny Days
by Age of the Geek
Summary: Buffy and Gang come across two mysterious strangers and realize they have common foes. *All characters not associated with BTVS are my own creation.


I do not own the characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I am just borrowing them and I hope to do them justice.  
  
  
Sunny Days  
  
It was a long ride from San Diego down the West Coast and Kevin had been itching to get out of the office. Finally, this bizarre came across his desk and Kaitland had agreed to let the agent roam . A gunrunner had been carving up his clients and leaving with the cash and weapons. The assailant's last victim was a close friend of the organization and General Frank in particular. She would have wanted retribution and Kevin needed a win for himself. Texas and the Siphon debacle was making him doubt his own abilities, not to mention the toll it was putting on his partner. After flying in to view the remains in San Diego, which made Simone sick to her stomach, the agent thought it would be best to drive the rest of the way to follow a lead. Plus, he doubted the place they were heading had an airfield and he wanted to talk to his friend in private:  
Kevin: I have never heard you so quiet. I can just imagined what seeing a man butchered like that can do to you but we have a job to do.  
Simone: It isn't like that. I don't know why you brought me along. I have been messing up badly. I lost the psycho twins and got you killed in Houston. I may have to take some time off.  
Kevin: You saved my life twice in Texas and I placed my faith in that bitch, Giles and sent her with you!! Don't doubt yourself now. I need your head in the ballgame or you are no good to me. Now, how far are we from.....  
Simone: Sunnydale and we are only four miles away.  
Kevin: What would make him go to ground in Sunnydale? Sounds like "Hicksville, USA".  
  
  
Sunnydale  
People knew better than to walk in Sunnydale at night. Even though it was a small town and retained some of that small town charm, it also held many unspeakable horrors. An attractive young girl was strolling down the street and noticed just how many cemeteries the little city had. She figured at this rate, the town should die out in two or three years. Once, she had stopped doing the word problem in her mind. Simone focused on her own difficulties. Kevin's kind words had helped but he would never speak harshly to her or about her. The night chill made her realize that she should have brought a sweater and then the teenager bumped into something. She looked up and stared into the face of what could only be described as a demon. His features were distorted and he badly needed a dentist. The vampire reached for her throat and smiled. Simone hated what she did next but seeing a ghoul forced the only response she could muster:  
Simone: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Buffy: Now you know snacking between meals is bad for you.....well for everyone but you.  
Vamp: Slayer!  
Buffy: Whaddya know. My press clippings are finally working.  
The monster charged at her:  
Buffy: But, not well enough to stop you from doing something stupid.  
Summers ducked the initial attack and rolled forward until she was standing. When she regained her balance and planted her feet, Buffy delivered a roundhouse kick to the bloodsucker's head and followed with a series of boots to the midsection. The demon finally fell to the ground and the Slayer removed a stake from her pouch and dropped a knee to his groin:  
Buffy: Say good night.  
She raised the weapon high but sensed another stalker to her rear. Summers was about to redirect the her assault but Simone snatched the female by the hair and slammed her head into the ground. Without missing a beat, the Slayer tossed another stake back to her new ally. They struck their fatal blows simultaneously. Summers got up apprehensively without taking her eyes off of Simone:  
Buffy: Not many people could kill a vampire. In fact, there should be only one.  
Simone: I can take care of myself and I have seen stranger. Well, maybe not. My name is Simone.  
Buffy: Mine is Buffy. You must be new to our fair city.  
Simone: I am a transfer student. I really need to get back home. I see these streets are not safe at night. Was that really a vampire?  
Buffy: Yeah, they come out like roaches. But don't be fooled, the streets are not safe during the day either. Hurry home.  
  
  
In an old warehouse, a group was holding a meeting to solve some pressing problems of their own. Marvin Charles stood in front of two of the most fearsome creatures in the world. Spike and Drusilla circled the man and tried to figure him out:  
Spike: Why should we trust you, mate? Your scent is not one of us but your fangs and appearance mark you as a vampire.  
Marvin: I may not be a direct descendant of your "Master" but I am a "cousin", so to speak. But we both have issues and could use each other's assistance.  
Spike: I have no issues and if I did, I would not come to you for help.  
Drusilla: Wait my love. He may be able to help us with the Slayer.  
Spike: Hush, Dru. Let's not overplay our hand.  
Drusilla: But he has brought a very powerful foe with him! We must kill him or he and the Slayer will destroy us all!!  
Spike: What??!! Damn you man. Look at what you have done!!  
Dru walked over to her lover and put a calming hand on his shoulders:  
Spike: What do you propose?   
Marvin: A switch. I will kill the Slayer if you dispose of the character named Rage. I have a picture of him somewhere.  
Spike: A mean-looking bugger but he should be easy.  
Drusilla: Do not underestimate him my sweet. He is a dangerous individual.  
Spike caressed her cheeks:  
Spike: But so am I.  
  
  
In a seedy little motel on the outskirts of town, Simone made it back without incident. Kevin wanted to scout the town but decided it would better for the teenager's ego to let her patrol the city. He was sitting at the computer talking to home base and did not notice that his partner came in:  
Simone: I have some news for you.  
Kevin: I hope it is good news. We could use a lead because the trail has gone cold.  
Simone: This town is infested with vampires!  
Kevin: You have got to be kidding. I really did not need to hear this. Maybe I should call Skye and get his input on the matter.  
Simone: I don't know. These creatures didn't look anything like Skye. Plus, a girl about my age, seemed not too surprised about the vamps. In fact, she could have killed both of them without my help.  
Kevin: Maybe we could use her support.  
Simone: If you are not too busy, I need my school records sent to Sunnydale High. I told Buffy that I was going to meet her tomorrow.  
Kevin: I will get the people at the organization to work on it. I have Skye on vid-comm. Hey, Vlad.  
Simone: Ask him how Sami is?  
Skye: I hope it is important, Rage? I am kind of busy at the moment.  
Kevin peered in the background and saw Mrs. Edwards laying seductively in the background:  
Kevin: I will make it short and sweet. How many people were changed by the drugs that transformed you?  
Skye: Who knows. The corporation had so many facilities over the globe and they were running experiments long before I found out. Why do you need the info?  
Kevin: I am in a small burg in California called Sunnydale. It is loaded with vampires and I thought you might know where they came from.  
Skye: I will look into it tomorrow. I really have to go now.  
Kevin: Say hello to the missus.  
They hung up and Kevin made a call to AlphA so they could falsify some records and input the data into Sunnydale High.  
  
  
Buffy was late for school as usual but that was because her extracurricular activities kept her running the streets until early in the morning. She really tried to change her ways after the incident from her last school but when you are the "Chosen One", it was hard to make the transition. Willow saw her friend in the hallway and joined her on the way to the library. Just then the bell rung and the pair saw Xander and Simone walking together like old friends:  
Willow: Who is that....... with Xander?  
Buffy: The word you are looking for is "girl".  
Willow: No it wasn't. I haven't seen her around.  
Buffy: Need some milk, Willow? I saw her last night near one of the graveyards. A couple of creep-crawlies tried to put the bite on us.  
Willow: You mean she saw you in action? That can not be good.  
Buffy: Simone did more than that. That is her name by the way. She handled it like a true Slayer and that is cause enough for concern.  
The thought crossed her mind that there could be another and there was but she was dead:  
Cordelia: Who is the She-Witch with Xander?  
Buffy: Willow, you may have to share your bowl of cow juice with Cordy.  
Cordelia just stared at the pair, waiting for a sufficient response to enter her head:  
Willow: What is it to you anyway?  
Cordelia: It would set a bad precedent. If all other geek boys see their king with a princess, they will try to follow their leader and I will not be safe.  
Willow and Buffy stared at each other in amazement and ignored the girl:  
Buffy: I really should keep an eye out on her though. She is too skilled and strong to be just your run-of-the-mill teeny-bopper.  
Willow: Yeah, we know how his luck runs with the opposite sex, first there was the Preying Mantis....  
Buffy: Then there was the Inca-Princess-Mummy killer. Who knows who or what he will pick next.  
Cordelia: Hey, I resent that!!!!  
Willow: Again, what's it to you?  
Cordelia: You are judging her before you even get to know her and I thought the both of you were more enlightened than that. Hummph.  
She turned and walked away in a huff:  
Buffy: I hate to admit it but high and mighty does have a point. We need to find out more about her.  
Willow: Let's rectify that.  
They strolled over:  
Buffy: Hi Xander and Simone.  
Xander: The two of you know each other? I thought you just came to town.  
Buffy: We met last night.  
Xander: Okay. Simone was looking for a place to party tonight and I was telling her that the only place to jam is the Bronze.  
Willow: I am always up for a night out.  
Buffy: Then it is unanimous. We will meet at 7. See you after class.  
Simone: I hope to see all of you.  
The foursome split to go to their respected classes.  
  
  
Bronze  
The place to be in Sunnydale was packed to the walls. Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Simone were enjoying the music and the atmosphere. Xander and Simone had taken to the dance floor and Buffy and Willow sat at the table and enjoyed their drinks. Summers continually scanned the room for any vampires and one in particular. Simone had been friendly and outgoing and it was hard for the group to dislike her or not trust her. Yet, in the Slayer's line of work, she had to be cautious and paranoid. Just as she glanced at the door, Kevin opened it and made an entrance. He was dressed all in black and wearing a bulky coat in the middle of August. That raised her suspicions but then she believed she saw Angel and lost Kevin in the crowd:  
Willow: Don't worry, your boyfriend will show.  
Buffy: What? No! I was thinking about Ang......algebra. Yeah, algebra. He is not my boyfriend. We're just....... I don't know what we are.  
Willow: Uh-huh. Simone and Xander are getting along famously.  
Buffy: New thrill in town. It won't last.  
Kevin found a seat near the exit and scoped out the surroundings. He spotted Simone dancing and she was having a great time. The agent was a tad bit jealous but he had to be on his game. Bradford had gotten comfortable and let the music relax him when a fang-boy came to the door and smiled a evil grin at him. He knew it was a trap but it was a lead he desperately needed one. He took another sip of his drink and got up. The silent dare did not go unnoticed. Buffy followed the pair outside but stayed to the shadows:  
Rage: All right boys. I won't waste my breathe because you know why I am here.  
Four more stepped out of the darkness and showed their game faces:  
Vamp1: A nice juicy one. We may not have to feed for two days after this tender morsel.  
Vamp2: He doesn't look tender. We may have to soften him up.  
Rage: You are welcome to try.  
The group had encircled the operative and he unsheathed a sword. The unholy creatures laughed at the blade and charged. Buffy was about to join but was held back by Angel. Rage lunged at the one directly in front of him and drove the sword deep into his chest. The vampire tried to smile but his agony showed through his deformed features and he turned into dust. A creature to his rear took advantage of the frontal assault and ran at his prey. Rage threw a stake, without looking, and the sheer force embedded the shaft into its black heart. The monster disintegrated. The other three were wary but pressed on. The two on the left and right, respectively, met with retractable knives from his wrists and they jammed into the enemies' eyes and they also exploded. He brought his arms together and wrapped them around the last stalker's exposed throat:  
Rage: Kind of ironic that it will be your neck that gets you killed. Tell me where Marvin Charles is and I will let you go.  
Vamp1: You are lying and I have nothing to say.  
Rage: So be it.  
The agent slammed both blades into the jugular and was suddenly holding air. He saw Buffy's silhouette and hurled another stake in her direction. The stave was not intended for her but the person behind her. She snatched the weapon at the last moment and stared at Rage:  
Kevin: What are you doing protecting one of them?!  
Buffy: He is a good guy and the jury is still out on you!   
Kevin: Fine. I'll take your word for now. We need to get Si and the others and talk a few things over, Miss Summers.  
Buffy: Simone is your partner? That will explain a lot.  
They did not need to search out the rest because they followed the noise outside:  
Simone: I think some introductions are needed. This is Kevin Bradford and we both work for a government agency.  
Buffy: What organization?  
Kevin: That is not important at this time. What you need to know is that we were chasing a ruthless drug dealer and he came to roost here. I was wondering why but a friend of mine made the suggestion that he may be a vampire.  
Xander: That does not sound like a "Sunnydale Stalker". Our bloodsuckers usually don't go into hobbies that extend past munching on locals.  
Simone: This vampire was man-made in some lab but he was probably drawn here.  
Willow: Are you now saying that they are two types of vamps? I need to talk to my parents about moving and fast.  
Kevin: I want to know how Miss Summers fits into this equation. She stands in the shadows with an obvious monster, has extraordinary strength, and is not shocked to find out that her town is infested with creatures of the night. Tell me who you really are, Buffy.  
Buffy: That is not important right at this time. We need to reach Giles and he can help us work through this.  
Cordelia: He went out of town for a conference. He won't be back until tomorrow.  
Buffy, Willow, and Xander turned and stared at the self-absorbed teen:  
Cordelia: Hey, I do pay attention!  
Buffy: Can this wait until tomorrow morning? Giles could give us a lot of helpful information.  
Kevin: I don't like it but your friend could be useful to the cause. Okay, I will meet you at the school at 9:30am.  
Willow: He is the librarian and we will be in there.  
Simone pulled Xander to the side:  
Simone: I have to let you know that I really like you and was not trying to use you.  
Xander: I understand. I knew you were too normal to like me. You were just doing your job.  
Simone: I hope we can still be friends?  
Xander: You can never have too many friends.  
He smiled at the girl and they hugged.  
  
  
At the factory, Marvin was trying very hard to suppress a laugh. One of the creatures had followed the execution squad to report their success but when he returned, he could not look the leaders in the eyes:  
Spike: Am I to believe that one man with a sword defeated my mercenaries?!  
Reporter: Yyyes, sir. He moved like someone possessed. He can not be human.  
Marvin: I told you to send more men but you would not listen. Now he is in contact with the Slayer!  
Spike whirled and grabbed the dealer by the throat and threw him into some empty crates:  
Spike: I will not be spoke down to in my home!! If you would have told me what I was dealing with in the first place......  
Marvin: I have some associates coming here tonight and they will show you how to kill a person.  
Charles stood up and dusted himself off. He pulled out a two-way pager and began to type. Spike wanted to continue the fight but Drusilla urged her lover to wait:  
Drusilla: Be patient, my love. He might just succeed where we failed. And then....  
Spike: And then I can rip him open from head to toe!!  
Dru licked his cheek and they moved to their bedroom.  
  
  
Willow and Xander had just left their first class and headed to meet their Buffy at the rec. area. Once again another long night had kept Summers from getting to school on time. She was sitting at a table with sunglasses on and trying to keep from falling asleep before the meeting with Kevin and Simone. Xander jumped into a chair and startled the Slayer. Willow got a can of soda from the machine and joined them:  
Xander: So what do you think of the Dynamic Duo? I trust Si but the big guy leaves a lot to be desired.  
Willow: He did say he worked for the government. Plus, he was secretive, evasive, and uptight.  
Buffy: That should be proof enough that he is a man in black. I wish Giles would get here. I could really use his input.  
Xander: Wait, the timid librarian has a social life and I have nothing. What is this world coming to  
Then a noise came from the hallway and bodies started to dive all over the place. Then, four men with automatic weapons appeared and trained their weapons on Buffy. Miss Summers grabbed her two friends and tossed them out of harm's way and not too gently. She turned the table over to block the bullets and give herself time to think of a plan. Buffy then instinctively reached into her pouch for a stake but it was morning and the sun was shining directly on her attackers. Her next move surprised the assassins and her friends. The Slayer did numerous flips until she was directly in front of one of the men that was reloading. The teenager extended his arm and popped it up and out of place at the elbow. While he fell to his knees in pain, she vaulted off his back and drop-kicked another killer into the soda machine:  
Buffy: Two down, two to go.  
The other murderers stared and smile and their target but that was their last mistake. In one fluid motion, Buffy reached for a chair and threw it hard as she could. It knocked one unconscious and distracted her final foe. She rushed him and delivered fast and furious blows to his head and body until her punches were the only thing keeping him standing. Summers was going to deal a fatal strike but Giles came in and stopped the motion. She twirled but stopped her foot two inches from her friend's temple. Giles held his breathe until his student calmed down. They heard someone moan and stumble and Buffy ran over to his spot and seized him by the collar:  
Buffy: I know who sent you!!!! I just want to hear you say his name!!!  
Silence:  
Buffy: I could snap your neck in so many ways!!!  
Kevin: He won't tell you that his boss his Marvin Charles.  
Everyone turned to see the Kevin and Simone and wondered who they were:  
Kevin: I might as well kill them now. It will save me tons of paperwork.  
The local police and principal came in and stopped him from continuing that thought:  
Principal: What in the hell is going on here??!!! I will not have shoot-outs in my school!!  
Xander: Too late for that.  
The principal looked at Xander then to Buffy:  
Principal: Miss Summers, I should have known you would be involved somehow. You are suspended until I can expel you.  
Kevin: Wait one minute. This young lady saved many lives today and all at the expense of her own. I would rethink that motion if I was you.  
Principal: And just who are you?!!  
Kevin: I work for the DEA (show credentials) and these boys, who are dealers and not too bright, got the wrong school. I need the cops to hold them until my people can come and pick them up. If that is all right with you?  
Principal: You heard the man, Sgt. Now get this scum out of here.  
Kevin: It would be nice if you apologized and thanked the young lady.  
Principal: (whisper)I am sorry and we are in your debt.  
Buffy: Thank you.  
The man walked off in a huff:  
Buffy: Can I keep you around? That will buy me a week in his good graces.  
Simone: We are sorry we could not have gotten here sooner. We were checking out some other leads. Kevin thought this might happen but he was hoping they would not be prepared for an early morning raid.  
Kevin stared around and saw wounded and scared children throughout the school. No one seemed to be seriously hurt and he thanked God for that:  
Giles: Let us adjourn to the library.  
The group headed to the room and Giles were introduced to the newcomers and they explained what had transpired in the past 36 hours:  
Giles: So there is a new breed of vampires. When will man learn to leave bad enough alone.  
Kevin: I need their hideout and now. The longer we wait the better the chance they can become more organized.  
Willow: I have been doing a computer search on likely hide outs and there is a factory on the outskirts of town that would seem to fit their needs. They might be expecting you though.  
Kevin begin to undress and remove his many guns:  
Xander: Who do we have here, Rambo?  
Kevin: It pays to be prepare, but these weapons won't help me now, Xander. And I know they will be expecting me. It should be fun to cut loose.  
Buffy: Even though Spike is hurt, Drusilla is a sick puppy and may be more than the pair of you can handle.  
Kevin: Simone is not going. I think it would be best if I tackle this alone.  
Buffy: Of all the male macho, testosterone-spewing thinking!! I can't believe you think that Simone and I can't help you!!  
Giles: I can vouch for Buffy and where you are going, you will need her expertise.   
Kevin: It isn't that.  
Simone: It's me. He does not trust my judgment or ability.  
Kevin: No. I trust you with my life.  
Buffy: Then it must be my relationship with Angel. I told you he is a good guy now.  
Kevin: Listen!! I thought that you might act as my backup if I get in too deep. The element of surprise is always key. You two will be the last line of defense. I have seen both of you in action and I have no doubt about your abilities.  
Buffy and Simone: Oh.  
Kevin: I respect both of you and I am not fool enough to think that I can do it alone. Well, I do but I am not at full strength myself. I suggest we move out while the sun is still up.  
Giles: Good thinking. I will supply you with weapons.  
Simone: Kevin and I have enough for us.  
Willow: I have a question. How did you kill those creatures with your swords and knives?  
Bradford unsheathed his blade and held it to the light:  
Kevin: It was a three-step process. I dipped it in holy water, had it blessed by the church, and scratched crosses into the blades.  
Giles: That sounds time consuming and original. I am glad it worked.  
Kevin: Okay, give me 30 minutes and come a-running. Hopefully, I will be in and out with the prize.  
  
  
At the factory, the sun had disappeared behind some thick clouds and the agent had lost his only advantage. It was going to be dark soon anyway and he pressed on. Kevin slid the door open quietly and stepped in. He moved behind some crates and boxes until he was near the center of the large room:  
Rage: I am here, Marvin!!! Come out and face me!!!  
He dropped his bag to the floor and it made a sound that signified that where he was standing was hollow. He searched for a handle and found it. Rage used his flashlight and climbed down. The basement was unlit and he had to feel his way around until he heard the low rumble of growls coming from all around him. He withdrew his sword and stood quietly and listened:  
Drusilla: Your sword will do you no good here.  
Rage had no idea where the voice came from but he could feel someone coming at him from the right and he lashed out. The blade met flesh and went deep. A howl ensued and then dust:  
Rage: You have been ill-informed, Dru, is it?! Give me Marvin Charles and I will leave!!  
The sounds stopped moving towards him as they tried to figure out what was going on.  
Drusilla: Kill him!!!!  
Then, the operative was assaulted from all sides. He attempted to throw them off but their superior strength and numbers kept him from being successful. When he would get rid of one, two others would take its place. Finally, Buffy and Simone came to his aid, early but welcomed. The pair staked who they could and bounced the rest off the concrete walls. Rage saw Dru in the corner of his eye and ran at her. At the last moment she stepped tom the side and he would have flew by her if Dru would not have yanked him by the ankle. She held him upside down and squeezed until the bone cracked, then she tossed him into Buffy. They both fell but the damage had been done and most of the creatures were dead:  
Rage: Take Simone and get the fuck out of here!!  
Buffy: We are not leaving without you.  
Rage: I hear company coming and it is probably Marvin with reinforcements. I can take it from here!  
Buffy: No, we will make a stand and finish it!  
Even though the Slayer spoke bravely, her shoulder had been separated during the impacts with Rage and the wall. The spy forced himself to stand and aimed his sword at the end of the passage. His heart began pumping and the back of his neck throbbed but he focused and fought through it all. The sword glowed and the juice flowed outward and enveloped the hallway. Drusilla howled and then nothing:  
Drusilla: Who are you??!!!!!!!!!!!  
The sound mad the tunnel shake and the heroes fell to their feet. Another group came from behind them and it sounded bigger than the first two. Simone tried to keep Dru at bay but the girl was over matched:  
Drusilla: I will destroy you!!!!!  
Simone: Come on people, it is time to go!! With or without, Marvin!!!  
The vampire charged at them but a mist came into the hole in the floor above and blocked the path between the enemies. It took the form of Skylar Edwards. Not too far behind him was vampire with a soul, Angel:  
Skye: What would you do without me?  
Rage: I would love to find out any other time. How did you find us?  
Angel: I had a sneaking suspicion Spike was using these buildings for his lair.  
Dru and Skye circled each other like two animals invaded one another's territory. They sniffed, growled and bared their fangs. Just when they were going to make their moves, Spike rolled into view and he tossed an head and body and Rage's feet:  
Spike: Take your prize and go, mate. He was starting to vex my nerves and was more trouble than he was worth.  
No one budged an inch until the AlphAn sensitively touched the Slayer and whispered in her ear:  
Rage: It is four of us against an army and we got what we came for.  
Buffy: Correction, you got what you came for. I still got the warped "Archie and Veronica" to deal with.  
Rage: We have hurt them badly but you and I can not contribute to this fight anymore. I will not lose Simone or have to explain to Giles why he has to find a replacement!!  
The mention of her mentor struck a chord and she backed away without taking her eyes off her enemies. Then, in a fit of anger, she slammed her arm against the wall and her shoulder went back into place:  
Buffy: This is not over!!!!!  
The Slayer drove her shoulder hard into the wall and knocked into place without shedding a tear or uttering a word. Skylar confirmed it was Marvin and picked up the pieces. He watched Simone's and Kevin's back as they all climbed up. They all convened at the library. Giles stared at Skye and they discussed both types of creatures and Bloom and Xander said their good-byes. Kevin walked over to Buffy, who was regretting her decision about "repairing" her arm:  
Kevin: I have a gift for you.  
He presented the sword and blades he had transformed:  
Kevin: In your line of work, you will need them more than me.  
Buffy: Thank you. For a Schawrznegger-wannabe, you are not half bad.  
Kevin then handed her his business card:  
Kevin: If you need me, don't hesitate to call.  
the end 


End file.
